Love Promises Violin
by Aihara Awayuki
Summary: It's been an after school tradition for Kyouya to play the violin in the silence and emptiness of Music Room 3. A sad melody that radiates from the walls of the silence. However he has a secret listener who brings him happiness.
1. Love Promises Violin

Love Promises Violin

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Notes: Just a fluffy story I wrote back in August that I finished a few nights ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club, they are owned by Bisco Hatori. The Original character that appears in this story belongs to me. So do not use her without permission!

His hands often worked expertly upon his violin as he often played it when he was either in a depressed mood or in a mood that often was masked by those glasses he wore upon his face. It often made anyone who viewed the young man playing the violin to question if he'd ever have a true smile upon his face. This much was certain that he'd often hold back each time he'd try to play a song which reflected happiness or joy; during those times his hands would often stop short of the melody and he'd fall back into the slow sad tempo he had grown to accept as a part of his life.

Age seventeen and he was already feeling like he wanted to end his life, It was mostly due to the pressure that was put upon him by his father to surpass his older brothers in the hopes of becoming heir to his family's company, another reason he dreaded to get out of bed in the morning. He'd have to put on the mask that he wore when attending school. No one knew the true him; no one knew if his heart was hurting, no one knew the young man behind the cool exterior. Even if they tried to get to know him he'd push them away or analyze them until he found merits he could achieve by befriending them.

There was one person or at least a young woman who'd often try her damnest to pull him away from his work so he could learn to have fun, For some odd reason she'd hide in the dressing rooms of the now empty Music Room 3 after club activities were done and listen to him play the violin. Of course she always assumed he wasn't aware of her presence but he knew she was there listening to his sad melody. For an hour at a time he'd play and she stayed until he was finished before sneaking out the back entrance to the room to avoid being seen; however she wasn't going to escape him today.

"I know you are listening so come out," He called out to her watching as she lost her balance tumbling onto the marble floor with an audible thud.

"Ah, I am sorry for disturbing you Kyouya-Sempai," She stuttered blushing in embarrassment. "I was just leaving please excuse me."

With a cool smile and placing his violin on the table softly Kyouya crossed the room taking his unexpected listener's hand into his. "If you wanted to listen to me play why didn't you just ask me instead of spying?"

"Well…I…you see Kyouya-Sempai, I did not want to pry into your private time," She held his gaze for as long as she could and during that time she noticed in his eyes they held a small tremor of happiness that wasn't always evident in them.

Had her presence really made him happy?

"Please, I don't mind having an audience," Helping her up from the floor he led her over to one of the couches and sat her down, he couldn't help but notice how tense and nervous she was but that was always something everyone held when they were caught. His eyes were fixated on the deep brown color that reminded him of chocolate. "Shall I perform for you?"

"Sure Kyouya-Sempai but you really don't have to," Feeling her cheeks flush a brighter red, her gaze trailed to those eyes that reminded her of storm clouds. She saw a fierce fire burn in them but also a protective aura which was hidden behind the lens of his glasses. She wanted nothing more but to be lost within them forever.

"I insist," Walking back to the table he picked up his beloved instrument and began playing a soft melody which held a tremor of sadness but mixed with the softness of a story being told by music. Giving her a gentle smile he worked his magic upon the violin as if he was born to play it for his whole life.

Closing her eyes she listened to the soft tune as she allowed it to wrap around her and echo through her mind. The melody seemed to grab a hold of her as she felt almost like she was floating in the sky among the birds and in the Heavens. The sadness in the melody was ignored and she focused on the happiness that would sneak into the melody. She could understand that his undying need for someone to understand him was being radiated through his violin. It was an escape for him that wouldn't ever judge him. Slowly she opened her eyes as the melody died down and Kyouya was putting the violin away in its case.

"I hope you enjoyed the melody Miss Moreau," Kyouya picked up the violin and placed it onto the floor next to his school bag, his gaze fell upon the young woman sitting on the couch nearby.

"It was wonderful Kyouya-Sempai, I never knew you were so talented with the violin," closing her eyes she placed her hands over her chest where her beating heart rested. "It's as though you were painting a painting or writing a story, your violin playing is really beautiful."

"Why thank you," Kyouya sat down next to her on the couch taking her hands into his, leaning close to her face he asked. "So what's the real reason you were spying on me?"

"I already gave you a valid reason," She couldn't believe him one minute they had a peaceful and quiet moment and then the next he was questioning if she had an ulterior motive as to why she stuck around. "Don't you dare go questioning me like I am one of those fan girls that stop by the host club."

"Well Miss Moreau if you were actually trying to hide the fact that you are interested in me you're doing a lousy job of it."

"You jerk, If I did have interest in you I sure as hell would not let you know," She felt her voice quiver with sadness realizing that her heart was breaking each time she would lie about not being interested in him. It hurt but she'd be damned if he had the satisfaction of being right. "Besides last time I checked you're the one who displayed an interest in me."

"Are you implying that I'd be interested in you?" Kyouya blushed but quickly hid it by looking down so his glasses could hide the way his eyes were reflecting the truth. "Your accusation is laughable at best."

"Uh-huh, well if you aren't interested in me then I am going to be leaving now," Standing up from the couch she began heading in the direction of the door. "Then again surpassing others is something you only care about."

"Wait a minute Miss Moreau," Kyouya got up from the couch and followed her, when he got close enough he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Are you insinuating that I cannot find a girlfriend because of my blind ambition to surpass my older brothers for the chance at inheriting my father's company?"

"Of…of course not," Jenny began trying to pull her arm away only to have him grip her wrist tighter. She turned around and noticed he held a look of sadness on his face but tried his best to quickly hide it before she noticed. "Unless you are unhappy with the way you are living."

"Don't be stupid," Kyouya snapped though in his mind he was questioning how someone could see through the barrier he put up around himself. Sure Tamaki had done it once before but that was because he let his guard down for a brief second. Pushing up his glasses he sent a glare at her adding. "I am very pleased with the way I am living Miss Moreau."

"Then why is it whenever you talk about it, you look so sad?" Even though they had known each other for half the school year she often was able to read his emotions like a book and what she learned is that whenever she could she should look into his eyes to read what his emotions were displaying and so far she could tell they were always displaying sadness and disdain for the path he had chosen to lead.

"How do you know I am not thinking about something that could be making me upset," Kyouya questioned. "If you want to make observations Miss Moreau you should look deeper into the matter before opening your mouth."

"I can tell when you are sad,"

"Really, how can you tell?"

"Eyes don't lie!"

Taken by surprise of her sudden outburst Kyouya quietly cursed the fact that he showed a moment of weakness around her. Ootoris were not allowed to harbor any sign of weakness and that included the emotion of sadness. Sure he'd like to be free to do as he pleased but for the sake of winning the family company he needed to show that he was strong and smart enough to reach for it even if it meant stepping on those who got in his way.

"Miss Moreau you are sadly mistaken," He faked a laugh and tried to brush it off as a joke but to no avail. She detected the fakeness of his laugh.

"You're lying," she said softly turning away so she didn't have to look him in the eye. "If you are going to be stubborn and admit you aren't in pain then that's just fine with me, I regret ever worrying about you."

"Miss Moreau," Placing a hand on the doorway above her he leaned closer to her. He did not know what the hell was going on but thanks to this girl he was suddenly feeling the urge to spill out all of his feelings to her and hoped that she'd understand him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I cannot help but worry," Jenny felt tears shaking in her eyes she tried to keep herself from crying, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a crybaby who worried about every little thing but it was no use. Walking forward, her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist as she leaned her head against his chest burying her head into his shirt. "Please...don't overwork yourself, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

He was surprised this girl not only could read his emotions but she actually gave a damn about him. Sure during club hours it seemed that all she cared about was enteraining boys but that was just a rouse she was secretly worrying about him. He couldn't believe it; Someone other than Tamaki was actually worried for him, This was a surprise but not one that he was going to let her see he was happy and pleased about the outcome. "Miss Moreau I am not going to overwork myself."

"B...but you always look so tired," She began her eyes held concern and worry in them but she needed to at least get him to understand that she was truly and honestly worried for him. Sure she pretended to always have some sort of grudge against him but she was only doing what she thought was necessary for attention. Right now however all of this dissolved. "Y...you should take it easy some time, at least enough to stop you from getting sick or killing yourself."

"You won't have to worry alright," He gave her small smile and pulled her into his arms holding her close. Running his hands through her hair he wanted to show her that he was grateful for her concern. It showed that his emotions and unhappiness was noticed by more than one person. "Thank you..."

"Huh what..." She shook out the shock of being embraced in his arms long enough to realize he was actually happy and grateful. "Sempai I didn't do anything...I mean I just was worried that's all, I know there are probley a lot of people who worry about you more or less."

Her innocence and naivity struck a final blow to his heart as he stared down at the purple haired girl, she really must have some kind of way to block out the truth and just go on as if the world wasn't cold or cruel. It was strange how she's able to do that maybe that's why he was so happy around her whenever they crossed paths, it was as if they were meant to bring eachother happiness; He needed to let her know how much she meant to him. "Miss Moreau I..." he paused noticing she was shaking her head.

"Please you do not have to say it," Jenny gave him a sweet smile through her tears, she normally wouldn't cry but these tears were not of sadness but of happiness. She didn't know that her prescene only brought him happiness. She was glad because of that fact she'd always be able to keep him happy no matter what happened. Maybe the melody on his violin wouldn't harbor sadness or sorrow as it had previously. Taking a deep breath she pulled away from his arms and walked over to the table where the violin sat. Opening the case her hands ran delicately upon the smooth wood and the strings of the instrument. She carefully and gingerly picked it up before turning around holding it as if it were made from the most delicate of materials. "Please...will you play one more time?"

Taken by surprise Kyouya walked over to the girl and took the violin from her hands. He stared at her a long moment wondering why she wanted him to play again when all the melodies he played were filled with sadness. Why was this time so different? "Miss Moreau why do you want me to play again?"

"I want to hear you play one more time..." Jenny insisted as she took a seat on the nearby sofa. She smiled at him softly and added. "I really want to hear you play...one last time before we go home?"

"Alright," He gave her a smile running a hand on her head gently as he started playing again. What he didn't realize that the tempo of the melody held a tremor of happiness that had been absent. Realizing the change he opened his eyes and glanced over at the girl sitting on the couch as he smiled and resumed playing a small smile played upon his lips. For the first time that he could clearly remember his violin melody was filled with happiness.

**End**


	2. Melodious Interlude

Love Promises Violin: Melodious Interlude

By Aihara Yukii

Author's Notes: All right, I shall continue this story with one more chapter; since everyone wanted another chapter, I shall totally heed your beck and call with it! So enjoy! It will be full of romance hopefully!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club, They are owned by Bisco Hatori. However, the original characters that appear in the story belong to my friends and fellow maidens at the Maidens of Music Room 3.

"Hey Kyouya are you staying behind today?"

Tamaki looked over his friend's shoulder noticing the shadow king was working on a list of names. He immediately recognized his name at the top of the list and tilted his head to the side in curiosity wondering why his name was at the top of the list. "What's that?"

Taking his eyes off the screen a moment, his long slender fingers pausing over the keys of his keyboard Kyouya glanced up at his best friend letting out a soft sigh. "I'm setting up the schedule for tomorrow's theme; it was your idea for the maidens to work with us tomorrow, and I made sure that you and Miss Moore were together, unless you object to the scheduling and you can be set up with another Maiden, like Miss Munro perhaps?"

Tamaki paled at the mention of the last name and the same pain he felt whenever the girl's name was mention began returning. He couldn't be paired with Kage, that wasn't a good idea at all he probably wouldn't live through the day. "I'm fine with working with my beloved Sally."

Kyouya nodded and resumed typing. "Tamaki, if there is nothing more that you need please feel free to leave, I need to get this done before I go home."

Tamaki nodded turning to leave the room, he stopped short in the doorway and began asking. "Are you sure you don't want to—"

"No, now leave!"

With that, last shout Tamaki took off out the door and shut it behind him; he shivered at the sight of his best friend gaining a dark aura around him whenever he was on the verge of killing someone. Sighing he walked down the hallway and began thinking that maybe spending the remainder of the afternoon with his girlfriend was the way to go.

Once he was sure he was alone Kyouya stood up shutting his laptop, he paused a moment hearing the sound of music playing from behind the door leading to the preparation room. He was for sure that he was the only one left in the room, he had seen everyone leave; standing up deciding to go investigate it, he got closer to the door and pressed his ear against the door to get better listen. It sounded like someone was playing the piano wait…piano.

However, Kage had left earlier and Tamaki was gone as well, he paused a moment wondering who was playing it. Opening the door more he caught sight of a dark haired pigtailed girl sitting at a small pink keyboard playing.

The song, which she was playing seemed to be more of a complicated piece in which even without really listening he detected the mistakes she made while trying to play; It did hold an air of playfulness to it but he knew by the way she'd pause and let out a silent curse that she was trying to be serious. Shaking his head, he quietly walked over hoping to be unseen and sat down on one of the chairs sitting in the room.

"I'll never get this right,"

Jenny pause and began writing down another note on the manuscript she had placed on the music shelf, her evil music teacher assigned all of the students composition homework, how the hell was she supposed to know how to compose a song? She was still learning how to play this cursed keyboard. Sure, she should have chosen to play a simple instrument but the competitive streak in her made it hard for her to go the easy route.

She was not as great as Tamaki or Kage when it came to playing piano, those two were like Beethoven or something, but she was at least trying. Sighing again, she stopped and erased another note as she began playing once again hoping to get the song, which was playing, in her head onto paper.

"Miss Moreau your heart isn't in the song,"

Stopping short of the melody Jenny slowly turned around and came face to face with Kyouya who was sitting watching her. Her cheeks flushed at the sheer thought of him hearing her poor excuse of a music composition. She did not say a word and simply turned back to the keyboard playing again.

"Miss Moreau," Kyouya stood up walking over to the girl and sat down next to her and smiled softly, his hands grabbed hers and he pulled them away from the keyboard a moment. He held a grip on them as if afraid she would disappear if he did not hold onto her. "Your music teacher won't be pleased if she finds out that your heart wasn't in the song."

"Kyouya…I can't get the hang of this," Jenny admitted softly she pulled her hands from his and turned away. "Then again you don't have this problem as you play the violin which I hear is easier than playing this accursed thing."

"Miss Moreau, you know that's not true," Kyouya sighed standing up as he crossed the room and headed towards one of the storage lockers. Opening it, he pulled out his violin case, which had been placed there earlier in the day so it would not be harmed. "I'll play your composition, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead," Jenny, said softly she watched as Kyouya grabbed a spare music stand from the closet.

"The music please Miss Moreau," Kyouya said holding a hand out in anticipation.

"Here," Handing him the music sheets Jenny sighed watching as he looked over the music a couple of times before placing them down.

Kyouya started playing the melody as his hands worked expertly upon his violin, he could feel the warmth and happiness mixed with the self-doubts, and hidden fears in the music, he opened his eyes a brief moment noticing Jenny was looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

As he finished playing, he walked over and used his left hand to lift up her chin; he stared into her eyes and said. "Miss Moreau…something is wrong."

"Everything is fine Kyouya," Jenny said softly hoping he didn't see the tears lining the corners of her eyes. She did not want him to see her cry nor did she want him to worry about her. Turning away from him, she stood up grabbing her school bag. "I should be going home now…I guess I'll leave my keyboard here and come back tomorrow to get it."

"Jennifer Anne wait," He grabbed her wrist to stop her from going anywhere and simply pulled her into his embrace, his eyes were trying to read hers, but the girl had closed them so he could not see them. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry but I can't tell you," Jenny whispered softly she tried to pull away but of course she was no match for the older boy's strength. "Please let me go, I need to go home."

Releasing her Kyouya stared in surprise when Jenny pulled away and nearly lost her balance. He immediately regretted hanging onto her so tightly but he did not want her to leave, At least not until he knew the reason why she had been crying and why she was acting this way. "Will you tell me what's wrong; I can't help you if I don't know why you're upset!"

"I…well…" Jenny went silent again and did not say anything more, her hands toying with the locket around her neck. She looked up at Kyouya and said. "This is your fault!" she was angry and needed something to take her anger out on, and what better way was the person who caused these feelings of pain?

"What are you talking about Miss Moreau?"

"You and your stupid face, I hate it!"

Kyouya taken aback by the sudden outburst he stared at her a moment trying to register what she had said. Did she find him repulsive or something? Was it something he had done to offend her in some way that petty and childish name-calling was in order? "What does my face have to do with your sadness?"

Jenny teared up more shaking her head. "You're making me forget him…" she whispered softly holding the locket tighter in her trembling hands. "You are making me forget all about him! I hate you so much!"

"Miss Moreau, who am I making you forget?" Kyouya questioned, he approached her cautiously, and when he reached her, he saw she was griping her locket tightly. "Tell me."

"You're making me forget my love," Jenny whispered. "The person who I promised that I'd be with forever when we grew up, but…I haven't found him and yet I want nothing more than to be with him…but I am forgetting him…all because of you."

As these words left her lips tears began flowing, she allowed them to drop and land upon her locket which was now sitting in the center of her open palm, she didn't know what to do nor was she sure that she would ever retrieve her memories again. His face…his voice…the promise seemed to radiate louder as the steady beating of her heart sped up as she looked to her left, she saw Kyouya sitting next to her. "Please…go away…don't torture me."

"Miss Moreau," Kyouya gently took the locket from her hands and opened it, he caught sight of the person in the photo, and he held back a small gasp of surprise when he saw that the picture was of him as a child….along with what he assumed was Jenny as a child.

'Of course…that girl I made that promise to…was her.' He carefully closed the locket; he then leaned over and put it around her neck. He now knew the feelings he had been having all the time they spent together. The way his heart would beat painfully against his chest at the slightest interaction and the way she would make him smile just by smiling.

"I…I don't wanna forget him but…you keep appearing in my head." Jenny whispered more. "I…oh Kyouya I just want to keep my promi—Mph!" His lips pressing gently against hers cut off her words.

He wasn't sure or why he was kissing her but all he knew is that the painful beating of his heart seemed to calm down; he pulled away from her after a few minutes and stared down into her eyes.

Placing a hand to her lips in shock and dismay, Jenny let out a soft sniffle. "Why…" she whispered out feeling tears roll down her cheeks she looked up at him and demanded. "Why did you take my first kiss…I was saving it…saving it for him...and now you…"

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said softly staring into her shaky tearful eyes. "I am him…"

"No you're not." Jenny shook her head; it was not possible there was no way that he was the one she made the promise to. Looking up at him, she said. "You aren't him, I refuse to accept that!"

"Jennifer Anne…." Kyouya said softly, he picked up his violin from beside him and sat it on her lap. "I am the one who you made the promise to, do you remember this?" He turned over the instrument and revealed a small imprint in the back of it.

Jenny stared down at the worn violin, she could see it was used all the time, but what caught her eye the most was the small marking on the back of it, and someone had carved something inside a messy drawn heart.

'_Kyouya and Jenny forever'_

Her finger traced the imprint of the words, which were faded, but she could still make them out, she looked up at Kyouya a moment and did not say a word, glancing back down at the violin again, she didn't know what to say nor did she know what to say.

"You are him…you were here all this time and I didn't know it…" She whispered softly, she looked up at him and reached up taking the glasses from his face, she could see it now…the same boy she spent all of those days playing with…the same boy whom she had snuck over his house during the middle of the night when it was raining to be protected from the "rain monsters." The same boy she had grown to love these past years and the same one whom she almost pushed away.

Placing his hands upon hers he brought her close and allowed her head to fall to his chest. His heart seemed to speed up at the movement but he did not care, he had realized that he truly loved her. "Please…play your song…this time I know your happiness is there."

Nodding Jenny stood up from the couch and walked over to her keyboard; she closed her eyes and sighed as she started playing the melody again. She opened her eyes at the sound of the violin playing along with her melody; she welcomed the sudden warmth of the music to wrap around her body as she felt at ease for the first time in days. Glancing at her love, she sighed happily.

At that moment she had the perfect title for composition, she allowed the melodies from the two of them to uplift her heart and soul forever….

Their Melodious Interlude.

The End

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed the second and final chapter to Love Promises Violin. If you want to read more about these two, please feel free to read some of my other fics I've done. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and faved this story!


	3. Violin Romance Sonata

_**Violin Romance Sonata**_

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Another short one shot story to fit in with Love, Promises Violin because I keep getting more and more people asking me to continue it. So this is another one shot fic focused on music, pianos, and the violin.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ouran High School Hosts Club, they're owned by Bisco Hatori. I do own the girl in the story along with the teacher.

"Class today's lesson will be focused upon composing a full song."

The music teacher for the high school composition class Mrs. Himawari smiled softly as she looked around the room at her students who were eagerly talking amongst themselves about the project. Smiling she continued and said. "I will want your songs to be something meaningful to you, something that you love or it could be something that you've lost, and it depends on what you want your song to be."

As she walked down the row of desks, she handed out the music composition sheets to each student. She noticed a few of them were excited while others were uninterested.

"Please keep in mind you will be required to perform your composition in front of the class," She added watching in delight as the students all paled and began scrambling to work.

Jenny sighed softly glancing down at the sheets on her desk; she had to compose a song that was meaningful to her? Why was this class a requirement for something she desperately wanted? Sure, she would have to take music classes just to perform in the many of the functions at Ouran but at the same time, she realized that music was something she was passionate about. No, she wanted to write a song, which displayed her feelings for the person she had finally found after eight years of searching. She had to write a song displaying her feelings, which was one thing she knew to be tried and true. The melody that was all hers and would belong to him as well, a song in which would show they were now together and would be happy forever or at least until they were sure that it was what both of them wanted.

"Miss Moreau," Mrs. Himawari called. "Could you read from page eighteen?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Jenny glanced down at the music sheets she had been given by her teacher; she frowned as she began trying to find the melody in her head. This was the one thing she hated the most; she was not able to think of a good melody, she only sung and never composed music except for when she was lucky enough to find the right melody. Though it was all thanks to Kyouya who helped her find the right melody displaying happiness of how they felt for one another. She knew that she would not be able to count on another stroke of good luck to actually fall into her lap. Sighing she leaned against the tree she was under and started picking at her lunch.

"Jennifer Anne you're sitting alone out here,"

Snapping out her daze, she looked up catching sight of Kyouya who was staring at her in curiosity. He sat down and smiled gently placing a hand on her cheek pulling her close for a tender kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Jenny went silent and gestured towards the composition sheets sitting next to her. "I have another assignment for composition class and I really don't know what I should do. we have to compose a song and then perform it in class but I really can't do it since my teacher told me that if I don't get a passing grade on it I won't be able to sing in the next festival and that's the cultural festival…I am worried."

"How about I help you with it?" Kyouya asked he moved a strand of hair from her face lifting her chin up to stare into her eyes. "We are lovers now so I want to help you in any way possible."

"And what do you think the merits are in helping me?" Jenny questioned softly. "I know you have an ulterior motive."

Kyouya stared in surprise and smiled softly as he held back a small laugh, some days he wondered if Jenny read his mind or something but of course, he could not lie to her. So wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "If I help you I want to spend the evening with you."

"Kyouya…" Jenny blushed feeling his breath upon her neck as she blushed a crimson red, normally she would not melt into goo when it came to boys but for him she was like a helpless lamb in the sights of a wolf. "Alright, it's a deal, under the condition we actually get actual work done and not spend time fooling around."

"You have my word."

"Good." Smiling inwardly Jenny started eating her lunch while looking up at the sky as the clouds passed above them. Maybe things were looking up for her.

* * *

"Ok, so for my composition I just can't seem to think of what makes me happy." Jenny admitted she sat cross-legged on the floor of Kyouya's bedroom, all of the music sheets she had spread out on the floor. She glanced up noticing that Kyouya was reading one of her books. "See what I mean, it's harder than it seems."

Kyouya took his eyes off the book, raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him and took the sheets from her. Sitting them down on the table he picked up one of the pens ignoring the Tinkerbell decorations all over the sides and started writing. "You have to focus more on the notes then the melody, remember how you did once before?"

"You mean when you were playing your violin and I could hear the melody as I played my keyboard?" Jenny questioned, she crawled over to the table looking over his shoulder at the notes written down. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards onto the floor her hat tumbling off as she did. "You can do anything and yet I can't."

"You're not giving yourself more credit Miss Moreau," Kyouya slipped into the formal use of her name deciding to be tough with her to get his point across. "Alright, sit down and we'll try to compose the melody together."

Jenny was taken by surprise of the sudden formal air around them, she was sure he considered her his girlfriend and yet he decided to call her in such a formal way. Sighing she nodded. "Alright, but I just can't seem to really get this homework, maybe I should just fail in peace at least then I can have another year in the class to work on composing."

"That's unacceptable," Kyouya, snapped he glanced down at the small folder sitting on the table. He picked it up and gently tapped Jenny on top of the head with it. "Miss Moreau try again and from this moment on think of me as a composition teacher and not your boyfriend."

"Kyouya, I can't do that," Jenny said softly a blush played upon her face and she turned away. "You can't expect me to pretend you're my teacher."

"I do expect it," Kyouya said his voice took on a dark tone and he pushed up his glasses and said. "Miss Moreau were going to go through the composition again this time I want you to really focus on writing what you are feeling right now."

"Uh well…" Jenny's face flared up red as she buried it in her hands, she couldn't very well tell Kyouya what she was thinking nor would she let him have the satisfaction of knowing that she was having flashes of the song hot for teacher playing in her head. Oh, why did her love of music corrupt her mind so?

"Miss Moreau I'm waiting."

"Uh…hey Kyouya let's take a break." Jenny began. "We could go for some ice cream, it'll be my treat."

"No sweets," Kyouya lectured, he pointed to the sheets on the table adding. "Work only."

"Fine," Jenny glanced down at the sheets and began writing a few notes on the lines. She could hear a melody in her head but pairing it with music might be a different story, she cursed her stroke of bad luck that she would have to perform this in front of everyone. "Is this good?"

Kyouya looked at the sheets and smiled gently. "Very good Miss Moreau, you may have a reward."

"Eh, since when is this kindergarten," Jenny demanded. "Kyouya Ootori I swear if you are treating me as a child I'll never forgive you."

"Silence," Kyouya gently leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. "If you write five more lines I'll reward you again."

Jenny rolled her eyes and started writing another line. In her mind, she was cursing Kyouya with every fiber of her being for using his kisses as a way to motivate her. The feeling of warmth began rolling through her entire being as she looked up noticing Kyouya was staring at her. Blushing more she focused intently on the music sheet writing more notes. "It's done." She said softly holding up the sheet showing him the next lines were completed.

"Very good," Kyouya smiled gently looking over the sheets; he raised an eyebrow and turned it around so she could see it. "I don't recall notes resembling hearts Miss Moreau."

"What…" Jenny glanced at the sheet; she couldn't believe it she had written down small hearts on the ends of the notes. It was not her fault it was his, damn that Shadow King and his attention to detail! She was too much in love to focus on anything else but him and those irresistible lips. Wait no she couldn't think of that at least not right now she had to keep it together.

"Are you going to continue gawking at it or are you going to fix it?" Kyouya questioned.

"Give me that!" Jenny said snatching the page back from him and began erasing the notes in a furious pace. She glanced up again seeing that Kyouya started reading another book while waiting for her to finish.

"I don't hear writing Miss Moreau."

Jenny's grip on her pen became tighter as she could feel the plastic casing and could have sworn she heard Tinkerbell screaming in pain. She frowned resisting the urge to grab her book and end Kyouya's life with it but held back her anger and focused more on the page. Sighing she continued rewriting the notes making sure there were no hearts or weird shapes on the notes. "Here!" she handed it to him again hoping that this time it was up to his standards.

"Good job Miss Moreau," Kyouya kissed her on the cheek smirking when she turned red. Oh how this was amusing him to no end. He loved having this sort of power on someone, but he had to admit it relaxed him to know he could really show his true colors to someone who would not judge him. "Write ten more lines."

"TEN?" Jenny screamed. "I can't write ten more lines, I barely managed to squeak by with these lines and you expect me to write more lines just so I can continue with your twisted game! Fine…I'll write more lines but not for your so called rewards but because I want to prove you wrong!" rolling up her sleeves she began writing more notes on every line on the sheet. She did not take her eyes off the paper nor did she even look up. "Here you go I hope you die from shock with how well it's written!"

"Miss Moreau…"

"What? What? What did I do now?" Jenny shouted in fury. "If I am supposed to be your girlfriend why don't you call me by my name instead of being so formal with me and another thing how dare you treat me as a child and—mmph!"

Kyouya silenced her with a kiss as his hands ran through her hair. He smiled knowing that she was probably going to forget why she was angry with him in the first place and that he'd have to make it up to her when this was all over. "Better?"

"Kyouya Ootori if you think you kissing me will make me forget all about everything you are mistaken." Jenny snapped. "I can't believe you're not taking our relationship seriously! It is not fair that I am giving everything I can to you and yet you are not contributing anything to it. I feel as though you only are dating me because you feel like there is some obligation because of the promise."

Kyouya stayed silent he was surprised at the sudden outburst but at the same time he began thinking of what she was saying. He had to admit that it seemed that way and he had to admit that as a child that promise he had made with her was something he treasured more than anything and the way her eyes reflected it he could tell that she too felt the same way. Bringing his hand to rest on her cheek he smiled gently and said. "Is that how you feel Jennifer Anne?"

"Kyouya I…" Jenny silently looked down feeling ashamed she brought it up out of anger. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel and I just…I don't know what to do."

"It's done to protect you," Kyouya admitted. "If our families found out that were lovers they'd be furious and we'd be forbidden to see each other again, I know that I wouldn't allow it to happen that's why I don't display it publically."

"I see…" Jenny nodded in understanding and brought her hand to rest on his cheek, she smiled softly feeling her heart speed up more with every waking moment. She brought him close and kissed him gently this time making sure all of her love with displayed in that one simple act. When she pulled away and said. "I don't care what happens to me, the whole world could cave in, but I don't care as long as I can be with you."

"Jenn—…" Kyouya went silent again when he looked into her eyes seeing that they were reflecting sincerity and love. Smiling gently he realized now that the promise from years ago was one he was glad he kept. Bringing a hand to rest on her cheek he smiled. "I love you too."

A moment of silence passed between the two as the only sound inside the room were that of the aquarium mixed with that of their breathing. It normally would be a comforting silence had the moment before held tension and unsure feelings.

"How about we play your composition and see if it's right to perform in front of your classmates." Kyouya said breaking the silence, standing up he offered his hand to help her up.

"Oh sure," Taking his hand Jenny stood up smiling softly, she paused a moment wondering what kind of instrument she'd play to test her composition. "Uh Kyouya I don't know if…"

"Don't worry," Kyouya walked over to one of his drawers and opened it pulling out a pink keyboard. "I grabbed this a few days ago when we had that problem with thieves in the music room. I thought it'd be safer with me."

"Thanks… I don't know what I would've done had it been stolen." Jenny smiled while sitting down at the small chair while Kyouya set up her keyboard for her. She looked over at him noticing he was preparing to play his violin. "You're playing your violin too?"

"Yes, I made sure the notes on your composition were right for a violin and piano duet." Kyouya said with a smirk. "I said that I would help you with your homework and I will keep my promise to you, so let's begin."

"Um…right." Jenny looked at the music sheets and started playing the first few chords; she glanced over hearing the sound of Kyouya's violin playing along with her melody, she smiled and continued playing but the melody's tempo seemed to change as she put more of her heart into it along with the love she felt for Kyouya.

The song ended and the intertwining melody of his violin and her keyboard seemed to linger in the air. An electric spark of love radiated from both their hearts that had been intertwined by the music was also intertwined by their strong desire to be together forever.

"Jennifer Anne," Kyouya walked over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "That was wonderful; I know you'll do well when performing it in class tomorrow."

"Yes…" Jenny smiled though in her heart she didn't know what she'd do without him there playing his violin.

* * *

The next day was a normal day though when it came to composition class it seemed to drone on and on as many of the students played their composition while others were making excuses of why they didn't have theirs.

"Miss Moreau, could you please perform your composition next?" Asked Mrs. Himawari.

"Uh…yes." Jenny walked over to the keyboard sitting in the front of the room; she sat down while taking a deep breath sitting her music sheets on the stand and staring at them. She felt dizzy like she was going to throw up but she had to stick it out and get through this. Her hands stopped above the keys as she tried beginning but to no avail she couldn't.

"Is there a problem Miss Moreau?" Mrs. Himawari noticed the girl had turned pale and was breathing raggedly.

"Um…yes I'm fine." Jenny took another deep breath while trying to play, she stopped hearing a violin from outside. Glancing to her right she saw outside the window Kyouya was playing his violin while standing on one of the fountains in the courtyard. Smiling softly she began playing to his melody. The feeling of warmth and happiness in her heart, she felt relaxed and continued playing, this was their melody an extension of their shared love's melody.

A sonata shared by two, a sonata of an unspoken promises of love.

**End**

**Author's Notes:** There you go another short story that continues Love, Promises and Violin. Right now, I am trying to write more to this story so I might make a sequel to this story as to display a bit about this relationship in depth. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
